


A Sugar Baby in Love

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You’re the sugar baby of the wealthy oil barron, Abraham H. Parnassus. But not even all his fortune will stop making you have feelings for him and getting them mix in this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

“(Y/N), get here!” the old man screams and you roll your eyes at him. His voice can be heard through the mansion.

You get up from the velvety sofa and walk at the old man’s office. Not that you call him like that, even the world old is forbidden in this house.

Anyways, the old man is calling and you’re always there to obey. That’s the job of a sugar baby, right? You met Abraham H. Parnassus, a very wealthy oil baron and very old when you were a waitress at the restaurant where he used to have his business meetings.

“You’re too pretty to be working here, girl,” he whispered as you bent down to refill his glass. “If you let me, I could take care of all.”

And eight months later, you’re living the big life in this huge mansion, surrounded by luxuries and money. And as he promised, he took care of all and you don’t have to worry about a thing anymore.

“Hey, Abe.” You open his office door and find him sitting at his desk. Wearing a fancy brown suit, vest and tie included.

“What you have there, girl?” he says. He’s not very affectionate when it comes to pet names so the most he calls you is girl. The most you call him is daddy but only in bed.

“A Capri Sun,” you jump on his desk and cross one leg over the other one. “It’s Splash Cooler.” You pucker your lips at the straw.

“Good, good,” he replies and nods. His right hand sneaking up your thigh. “I need you to go upstairs and get in the bed. Naked and in fours.”

Your lips let out a little gasp at his stern tone and you let the Capri Sun on the desk.

“Now,” he orders you. “Don’t make me wait. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

You jump off the desk and swing your hips as you walk out of the office. A shiver of anticipation runs through your body as you try to guess what the old man has prepared for you.

Because contrary to what people think, he could be old but he has given you the best fucks in your life. You can’t really complain. And he doesn’t even need to pop up a blue pill. A true mystery for you. He’s always ready, and hard for you.

You peel off your clothes and hang them in the dressing room. Abe hates the mess, especially on his bedroom. You have your own space in the dressing room since you moved in four months ago. He argued that he was tired to have sex on your old mattress, that it was bad for his bones.

Then, you kneel on the big bed, just like he told you, and stay like that. With your back in a curve and your ass on the air.

You wonder how long he’ll make you wait when you hear the door creak. Your pussy throbs in anticipation and you haven’t even touched yet.

“Good girl,” he says behind your back. His cane making noise against the floor at each step. “Look at you.”

“Do you like it, daddy?” you ask on a high-pitched voice.

He only smirks, laughing wickedly. You can’t see his face but you know very well his laugh and it’s always the same no matter what.

“Do you trust me, girl?” He bends down to whisper in your ear and you shudder. His breath tickles your ear and neck.

“Yes, daddy.”

He puts a trail of hair behind your ear and then he straightens, taking his jacket off and leaving it on a sofa near the bed.

“Touch yourself. For me,” he tells you.

You’re about to turn back at him but he stops you. “No, no. Eyes down, on the pillow.”

You put your hand between your legs and you’re surprised at finding you’re already wet. Your juices have already spread to your clit and lips.

“Like this, daddy?” you sigh and make circles around your clit. You listen to him and don’t dare to lift your head.

“Tell me when you’re wet,” he rasps.

“I’m always wet for you,” you purr. A familiar heat on your belly spreads down.

“This time I mean it. You’ll need it.”

“I am,” you cry out and push your ass to the air more. “I’m really are.”

Parnassus approaches you and puts a knee on the bed, next to your leg. His cane still on his hand and his eyes fixed on your dripping pussy.

He holds the cane from one side and puts the end against your pussy hole. You have no idea what it is since you can’t see anything.

“Now I will fuck you with my cane,” he announces.

“W-what?” But you don’t have time to say anything else when the cane slips in your pussy, making a wet noise.  

“Oh, fuck,” you blurt out. Parnassus doesn’t like when you curse but with half of his cane stuck in your pussy, the words escape from your mouth.

“Amazing,” he says in awe. He steps back for a moment to admire the scene. You on your knees with his black cane buried in your cunt.

Your breath accelerates as you have the long stick inside of you. It doesn’t hurt but you’ve never had a foreign object in you.

“Touch yourself, girl,” he growls and gets closer to the bed again.

You resume your movements in your clit and spread your legs more, causing the cane to slip in a little more.

Abe gets behind you and grasps the cane to thrust it in and out. Each time he takes it out, it’s wetter.

“Ah,” you moan. It’s not particularly thick but it’s long.

“Do you think you can take more?”

“Daddy,” you mewl and turn your head to your left, where he is. “I feel it up to my stomach.”

“Mhm,” he groans. “Excellent. Leave it all wet and dripping for me.” He angles the cane to rub your front wall.

You squirm under his thrusts, not stopping your hand. You’re so close to your orgasm, you’re sure your knees are about to give up.

“Do you like my cane more than my cock?” His movements are faster and rougher.

“N-no, daddy,” you stutter. “I prefer your cock!” Your pleasure blooms at your core and expands through your body. Cum gushes out of your pussy, staining the sheets.

“It didn’t look like.” He smirks and takes out the cane slowly. It’s completely drenched in your juices. “I guess I have to remind you.”

He throws the cane to the floor and unzips his trousers, kneeling behind you.

“Aren’t you going to get undress, daddy?” You lift your upper body a little and look at him, pouting.

“No, girl. I can’t,” he grasps your butt cheeks. “I have to go back to work after this.”

“So no cuddles for me,” you think hurt. It’s not like you’re a needy woman, but lately, you’ve been craving his attention more.

You feel his hot erection on your thighs and then he plunges in. You moan as your inner walls stretch around his length. His cock is so much better than his cane, without a doubt. Thicker, harder. A part of him.

He squeezes your ass and snaps his hips at you. You feel every inch of his cock getting in and out.

And suddenly, it stops. He slips out of you and you’re about to complain when you feel his tongue caressing your lips.

“Daddy,” you giggle. Your cum dripping down your thighs at this point.

“Better than oil,” he mumbles as your wetness smears on his face.

He gathers drool on his mouth and then spits it straight to your hole. The act makes you feel so dirty and your pussy clenches in response.

He gets back in his position and thrust inside one more time. He looks down at how his drool drips out of your pussy and coats his cock.

You’re practically not moving, letting the old man do all the job, as he pushes you back on his cock. Your ass crashing against his hips.

Your hand returns to your little nub, that right now it’s swollen and slippery, and you choke out as you come for the second time.

Parnassus feels the pulses of your cunt squeezing his cock and with a last thrust, he stays still and shoots his seed on you.

You’re still out of breath and your legs shaking when he takes out of his cock and pulls his pants up.

“You’ve been a good girl,” he pats your head. “Remind me to buy you something nice.” And then, he walks out.

But if you’re honest with yourself, you don’t want his gifts or money anymore. Sure, it’s nice and makes your life easier but what’s the point of having all of this if you can’t have what your heart long for?

You’re so stupid. A sugar baby that fell in love with her sugar daddy. You lay on the bed and look at the door, already closed.

“I love you, old man,” you whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N), put your feet down,” Parnassus scolds you as he keeps his eyes on the road.

“Sorry, Abe.” You put down your feet from the dashboard and smooth your red floral dress. The wind entering the window messes your hair but you don’t mind. It’s a nice sensation.

You and your old man decided to get on his Rolls Royce and do a little trip, after you asked him, no, begged him to take a break from work and spend some time with you.

It cost you many blowjobs but in the end, he gave up and accepted. Which you know it’s a big deal because you’re sure that for the eighty-two years he has been an oil baron, he hasn’t taken a day off.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

Abe puts his right hand on your bare thigh and your mouth curves into a smile as you see how he pushes your dress up.

“To Magnolia House,” he replies. He has several country houses in different zones but Magnolia House is your favorite. It’s where he took you to make love to you for the first time.

“Yes!” you happily exclaim. “I love that place!” You lean at his side and put a kiss on his cheek.

“Girl, you’re going to make me crash,” he groans.

“Sorry, daddy,” you giggle and return to your seat.

But even if he sounded mad, his upper lip twitches as he wants to smile.

* * *

“I got your cane, daddy,” you say as you hold the long stick on one hand. You see how he struggles to get down of the car but you know he hates if you offer him help.

“Thank you, girl.” He takes the cane and starts walking to the house. It has a big garden with different types of flowers and a path made of stone. The house is huge and it’s painted white, with large windows.

You walk by his side, grabbing the arm that isn’t holding the cane. He stops his tracks and you turn to look at him.

“I have a surprise you,” he says.

“Is it inside your pants?”

“Behave, girl!” he barks.

“Okay, damn…” You were just trying to get in the mood.

“You see this house?” He looks at the facade with a sense of proud. “I left it to you on my will. Once I die, it’ll be yours.”

The smile on your face erases and you throw your arms around him. “No!” you cry out. “Don’t say those things, Abe.”

Parnassus is confused about your reaction. It was supposed to be a good surprise, he just told you he left you a mansion.

“Silly girl,” he holds you on his arms. “You’re protected. If I die, you won’t have to worry about money anymore.”

“No,” you pout at him. “I don’t want your money. I want you.”

Now Parnassus has no clue of what’s going on. He stares at your face, tears sliding down your cheeks and the way you look at him as if he was going to disappear from one moment to another one.

“I’m never going to die,” he assures you and kisses your forehead.

“Never, daddy?” you sniff.

“Never, my girl,” he nods. “My bones never hardened but my spirit did.”

“Okay,” you say a little more cheerful. He just called you “my girl” and not only “girl”. That’s the first time.

You run happily to the house, tittering and jumping around. Your dress flutter leaving your thighs exposed.

Meanwhile, Parnassus can’t help to think if you were being sincere or you were faking it. He wouldn’t be mad. He’s not stupid and he knows that the only reason someone like you, a beautiful young girl is with him is because of his money.

Never in all his life as an oil baron, there was someone capable to trick him. He immediately knows when someone is lying. Except for you. This time, he’s completely clueless.

* * *

You heavily pant on top of Abe as you ride him on the bed. You didn’t give three steps inside the house when he was already getting handsy under your dress.

“Abe,” you moan. You’re stuffed by his cock and your body is burning in lust.

“That’s not my name,” he says grinding his teeth. As much as he likes to pound on you, his body is tired and it’s delightful when you ride him and do all the work.

“Daddy,” you mewl and throw your head back. You feel how soaked you’re leaving his thighs with your juices.

The sun enters through the open window and you get more aroused at the thought that someone might pass and see you like this.

You take a glance at your side and see his cane lying on the floor. Your pussy clenches at the memory when it was inside of you.

“Ride your daddy, girl,” he growls. His hands travel from your hips to your breasts and you squeak as he pinches your nipples.

“I’m so close, daddy.”

Your moans make Parnassus move you back and ford faster. You undulate your hips as you chase your peak. He slides one hand up and you trap his fingers with your lips.

“Mmmm,” you suck, taking his fingers as far as you can down your throat.

The spams of your orgasm begin and your vision fades, getting completely lost in your pleasure, you scream, “I love you!”

His hips don’t stop moving but he retreats his hand from your mouth, in shock.

“Fuck, I love you so much!” you scream again.

And your words do something to him because without a warning, he shudders and comes inside of you.

Once your climax is over, you crumble down on his chest. You breath fast, with your eyes closed and you don’t want to move from where you are.

Staring at the roof and speechless, he holds you against his chest, not bothering to slip out his cock from you. Not yet.

“Are you okay, girl?” he dares to speak.

You let out a big sigh before answering. “Yes.”

* * *

You’ve been sleeping for an hour now. Parnassus took a little nap but he can’t sleep as much as you can. Not that he minds it. He finds it adorable, actually. The way you curl up on his body and your silent snores.

But the oil business never sleeps, unlike you and he has to get up to make some phone calls and make sure his business is going well.

Very carefully, he slides his arm under you and tries to get up, but then you grab him and whine a “no”.

He chuckles at your little pout and tries one more time, this time being successful. He sits on the bed to put his clothes back on but then something makes him turn back.

You’re sleeping upside down, scattered on the mattress. A thin white sheet covers your naked boy.

Where his skin is dry and full of wrinkles, yours is smooth and soft. Your hair is all over the pillow and your mouth is half-open on a pout.

He’s sure you’re not even aware of what you said when you were having sex. The words slipped out of your mouth and you were too busy enjoying yourself to notice it.

So, could it be possible? That you’re with him not because of his money but because you really fell in love. He’s old, grumpy, stubborn and difficult. How can you love him?

He remembers that he has checked the credit card he gave you and you haven’t used it in the past few months to buy expensive things. You only used it once to buy him a watch as a birthday present.

And it’s been a while since you ask him for money. Sure, you live in his house and he pays for the food but that’s it. You don’t need more.

His heart beats with joy and for a second he panics thinking he’s suffering a heart attack. But it’s just hope and happiness that maybe, just maybe, you return his feelings.

Because no matter how grumpy or difficult he can be, the truth is he loves you and is strongly attached to you. That’s the main reason he left you this country house. It was the place where he discovered he loved you. He woke up one morning finding you in the kitchen with a cup of coffee on your hands and his shirt over your body. You smiled at him when he entered the kitchen and gave him the coffee. “Here, I tasted it to make sure you like it.”

Then, realization hits him. He’s going to have a talk with you about feelings. An awkward talk. He’s already cringing, not used to talk about his feelings. But one look at you is enough to know that it has to be done, to revalue your relationship.

But first, work. Then, he’ll come back and wake you up.

* * *

You stir on the bed as you hear the familiar sound of Abe’s cane. You open your eyes and find him already dressed. When did he leave you? You’re really are a heavy sleeper.

“How did you sleep, girl?” he asks you and sits on the bed.

“Mmm,” you stretch your arms. “Great.”

“I brought you a Capri Sun.” He gives you the juice and you sit on the bed to drink it.

You find it funny that no matter where you go, a hotel room, a country house, his apartment in Switzerland, he always have Capri Suns for you.

“Thanks, daddy.” You slurp from the straw and grin at the flavor. Fruit Punch. One of your favorites.

“(Y/N), I…” he lowers his gaze and you worry. You’ve never seen him like this. “We need to talk.”

“Okay…” You keep drinking from your Capri Sun nervously.

“About us. This relationship. The agreement we have.” He refuses to look at you.

At this point, you’re expecting the worst. It was a matter of time that he was going to get tired of you. That’s why he brought you here, to make it less painful. And that’s why he gave you the house. A consolation prize.

“Abe, I…” you try to speak but you choke on your tears. You’re not ready to say goodbye.

“I don’t know if you realized but you said something while we’re having sex. Something important,” he states.

Of course, you know what he’s talking about. At the moment the words escaped from your mouth but later you remembered what happened.

“I’m so sorry!” you sob. “I didn’t mean this to happen!” You cover your face ashamed and keep crying.

Parnassus look at you and frowns. You’re crying because you’re happy or sad? What’s going on?

“Girl…” He tries to push your hands away but you refuse.

“I’m so stupid,” you say between tears. Your voice drowned by your hands. “I’m just your sugar baby but I fell in love you. I’m sorry, Abe.”

Parnassus’s heart softens at your confession and this time he grabs your hands harder and puts them down.

“Silly girl,” he chuckles. “I came here to tell you that you won my heart months ago. You’re not my sugar baby, you’re my…”

Words get stuck on his throat and he struggles to express what he feels.

“You’re what?”

“Well, you know I never got married or have a family. So, excuse me for being sentimental, but I see you as my wife, my only family.”

Your eyes sparkle at his words and you beam. “Abe, are you serious?”

He takes a big gulp of breath, his ribs hurt, and then, he speaks, “I love you, my girl and I don’t know how you can love this old man, but I’m thankful for it.”

Happiness overwhelms you and you throw yourself at him, almost tackling him down on the floor. You grab his face and cover it with kisses as you repeat “I love you.”

No house, no fortune or jewels can compare with having your old man’s heart.

* * *

_Two months later_

“No, no,” you whine as you’re locked on the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test on your hand.

When your period was missing you didn’t think it was because you were pregnant but here’s the proof that you have a baby in your belly.

“Fuck,” you murmur as you look at the little stick with a worried expression. Things between you and Abe were going great and you had to ruin it like this.

He’s going to be mad, furious. There’s no doubt about it. But you want to finish this as fast as possible so you get up from the toilet and go to his office.

“Abe.” You knock on the door and take a peek inside. There’s he is, with a scold on his face reading some papers.

“Yes?” he says, still looking at the papers.

“I have to tell you something.” Your voice is shaking and he notices it because he leaves his work on the desk and gazes at you.

“What?”

You walk at his desk and tears pour from your eyes before you can speak.

“What? What happened?” he asks scared.

“I’m sorry,” you cry.

“For what?!” He’s losing his patience.

“I’m pregnant!” You take the pregnancy test out of your pocket and put it on top of the desk.

Abe stares dumbfounded at the pregnancy test as you keep sobbing your heart out.

“Pregnant…” he murmurs.

“I don’t know how it happened. I swear it wasn’t on purpose. I don’t want you to think I want you to tie you or get more money from you.”

“Well, it’s no surprise,” he exclaims on a severe tone and gets up from the chair, leaning on his cane. “It was a matter a time I fill your belly with my festering seed.”

“Uh?” You frown.

He hastily grabs you by the waist and says, almost screaming, “Only the strong can bring my child into the world!”

You flinch as he raises your voice and you have no idea what he’s talking about. Festering seed? Only the strong?

“So, you’re happy or…?”

“My girl, I’m overjoyed,” he grins and continues. “We’ll have to get married before but it should not be a problem.”

“Marry?” Your eyes bulge out in surprise.

“Of course, you didn’t think I was going to let my child be a bastard, did you?”

“Oh,” you giggle and your face feels like burning. You’re going to be officially Mrs. Parnassus. The title makes you dizzy.

“My child will feed on your teats and be strong like their father,” he declares.

You have to bite your tongue to not laugh at him. And even with his weird manners and words, you’re going to have a family with your daddy, the man you love. You couldn’t ask for more.


	3. Chapter 3

You press another kiss into Abe’s face as you cuddle him close to your body. Every night, it’s like a ritual to you. Give all the smooches to him.

“Woman,” he sounds irritated. “You must do this every night?”

You lean in one arm and stare at him in silence, pounder his words. Then, you answer, “Yes.” And press another kiss on his cheek.

“Very well,” he sighs, knowing he has no other option. “Carry on.” He puts his newspaper aside and let you continue, while he stays there, lying in silence and receiving your attention.

Since you and he talked about your relationship and said your feelings out loud, you became more affectionate. Now that you know his feelings for you are real and he doesn’t think you’re a gold digger, you can finally be yourself and show all the love you have for him.

You’re nine months pregnant and your due date could be anytime now. When you were three months pregnant you and Abe got married in a private ceremony, where there were only you, him and his driver, Jamie, as the witness.

You didn’t want to turn into the cliche of the sugar baby and have a big presumptuous wedding, so everyone could see you caught a billionaire.

What it was big was your engagement ring. And not because you asked for it. It was a surprise from Abe.

You joke telling him that it feels heavy in your hand and you don’t even take it off to shower or sleep. You don’t sure how many carats it has but you know that it has an insurance in case you lose it or get robbed.

As you lay on your side, you slide your leg between his legs and one of his hands rest on your belly, caressing it.

You were worried about the changes of pregnancy, that Abe might not like them. But it’s like he developed a new kink for you and fucks you twice than he usually did.

And when the doctor told you you were having a boy, he was delighted. He spent that day talking about how finally he got an heir.

He also gave you a credit card with no limit to buy everything for the nursery room. And this time, you didn’t worry about spending too much. Soon, the room was filled with a gorgeous elegant crib, a rocking chair, several stuffed animals, all kinds of clothes for every occasion and other things.

“A room worthy of a Parnassus,” he told you when it was ready and you showed it to him.

But what softens your heart the most, is how good and caring your husband has been with you. It could be three in the morning and he gets up to make you a grilled cheese sandwich because you’re starving. Or how he gives you a feet massage because you’re sore and bloated. Or how every time, he helps you get up from the bed or a sofa because you’re too big and you can’t do it on your own. His cane hanging on one arm and he pulling you up.

“I love you, Abe,” you murmur, sleep almost taking you over.

“And I love you, my girl.”

* * *

“Aw!” You feel a sharp pain in your belly and the magazine in your hand falls to the floor.

This morning you decided to sleep late, while Abe left early to do something related to his oil business.

“Ah!” you whine again and grab the kitchen counter. You feel something coming out of you between your legs and for a moment you think you peed yourself.

You slide one hand under your nightgown and your panties are soaked. You take out of the hand and see it’s covered it in blood.

Trying to maintain calm, you grab your phone that’s next to your cereal plate and call Abe. After the third tone, he answers.

“Girl, I told you not to bother me when I’m working,” he says.

If it was another occasion, you’d scold him because he shouldn’t be talking to you that way. But the only thing you’re capable to say is:

“Abe, I think my water broke.”

“What?” The anger from before completely gone.

“My water broke!” you cry out. “I’m having contractions and some kind of thick blood came out of me.”

“Do not panic, girl. I’m on my way…” You hear him speaking to someone else: “Jamie, let’s go.”

“Please, hurry.” You fight hard against the tears threatening to spill out of your eyes.

* * *

“Where’s Abe?” you ask Jamie when he enters the house running. You already changed your clothes and have your bag for the hospital ready.

“He’s outside, he’s coming,” he says and lifts the bag.

A few seconds later, Abe appears at the door, his eyes desperately looking for you.

“Abe!” A sense of peace invades you now that he’s here. The contractions have become stronger and more frequent but for a moment you forget it. You just needed your daddy.

“Come on, girl,” he offers you his hand so you get up from the sofa. “We have a baby to deliver.” This is another task in his life, where the strong and powerful Parnassus will get out victorious from it. Along with you.

* * *

You didn’ have any problem to check in the hospital since it’s private and Abe already paid for it. You have a huge modern room for you, the best doctor in the city and several nurses at your service.

They already gave you the epidural and they’re monitoring the baby’s heart beating. At any time, he will be here.

When a really painful contraction hits you, the doctor tells you you’re ready to push. You extend your arm at Abe, that has been by your side the whole time, and ask him to hold your hand.

“I need you, daddy,” you whine. And like a good husband, he won’t complain when you squeeze his hand too hard.

One of the nurses saw the interaction and has the audacity to ask:

“Aw, are you her grandpa?”

“He’s my fucking husband, you fucker!” you yell at her and then yell more when another contraction hits you.

The nurse decides to stay in silent and just do her job.

* * *

“You’re doing great, girl,” Parnassus encourages you as you keep pushing, even though you’re exhausted. And his knees are in pain for being stand for a long time.

“Just one more push, ma’am,” the doctor says from between your legs. “He’s almost here.”

“Aaaaaah!” you scream and push with all your strength, wishing this is the last time you do it. And suddenly, you hear a high pitch cry. Your baby boy is finally here.

“A healthy boy. Do you want to hold him?” One of the nurses wraps the baby in a blanket and give him to you.

You immediately hold him against your chest and break down in tears. He’s all wrinkled and red, but he’s perfect.

“You gave me a boy, my girl,” Parnassus sniffs, incapable to hold the tears anymore. He’s not a sentimental man but he’s not made of stone either. “Thank you.”

He presses kisses all over your face but for the first time, you pay no attention to him, your eyes fixed on your son.

“We shall name him Mordecai,” he announces.

“What?” Your smile erases.

* * *

In the end, you did name your son Mordecai, under the condition you could choose a second name for him. Something more normal that kids wouldn’t laugh at it.

“Oliver, come on!” you call for your baby as he’s on the floor, trying to crawl. He’s seven months old and he kicks his little legs and giggles at you.

“Come on, Ollie.” You clap at him and he starts to crawl at you. He only moves a few feets before you pick him up. “Yay! That’s my boy. You’re getting so big.”

You press kisses all over his face, just like you do with his dad. But Ollie doesn’t groan like him, he giggles more and wraps his arms around you.

“Let’s go with daddy, alright?”

* * *

Parnassus is concentrated at some papers in front of him. Eyebrows knitted together as he tries to understand all the numbers, graphics and statistics. There’s a knock at the door and before he can answer, you enter with his son in your arms.

“Look who came to visit you, daddy?” you exclaim blissfully. Your heart overflows with love for the two men of your life.

“Oh, my boy,” Parnassus exclaims proudly. “You’ve come to learn the business of oil.”

“He’s just a baby, Abe.” You roll your eyes and proceed to dance with Ollie, singing give all the smooches to Ollie. Then, you give his nose a peck and he laughs loudly.

“(Y/N), stop. You’re making him a weak. And the oil is not for the weak,” Abe barks at you, watching how you’re spoiling his son with your kisses and silly games.

“Uhu,” you absently say and keep playing with Ollie.

“You don’t understand,” he chastises. “Oil is about domination of the spirit. He needs to be the strongest if he wants to crush his enemies.”

Tired of his rambling, you snap at him. “He’s a baby. Why would a baby have enemies?”

“Crush your enemies!” he yells.

But you’re not having it. “Abraham H. Parnassus, stop talking nonsense and hold your son.”

Giving him no time to protest, you put Ollie in his lap and let him go as his dad grabs him with his hands.

Ollie stares at his dad with a blank expression, so as Abe. You cover your mouth, trying not to laugh, at how much they look alike.

“I suppose you’re kind of cute,” he admits. And as if he understood it, Oliver throws himself at his dad’s neck and hug him, bouncing.

“Hey,” Abe chuckles. “You like me.” He hugs his son back and he sees for you. He supposes you must be satisfied but he finds your face full of tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Oh, Abe,” you sob and go and sit on his lap, next to Ollie. “I’m so scared.”

“Scared of what?” he asks in confusion. Isn’t this what you wanted?

“That one day you won’t be here for Ollie and me.” You cry against his chest and Ollie turns at you, petting your head.

“Don’t be silly, girl. If something happens to me, you and Ollie will be alright. I’ll leave you both all my fortune, you won’t have to worry a thing.”

“You don’t understand!” you explode. You straighten up to look at him. “We don’t need your money, we need you!”

He stares at you, how serious you look, your eyes red and swollen but your gaze determined and harsh. He tries to understand where this fear of losing him comes. And he knows it’s time to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

You smile at the screen of your IPad as you watch Ollie peacefully sleep in his crib. His room has a security camera with a sound system that allows you to watch him from any other part of the mansion.

You’re enjoying a quiet evening, your son is taking a nap and your husband is out working. Finally, you have time to sit down and do nothing, just rest. You look around at your living room, how elegant is decorated and feel in peace with yourself. You have a beautiful family that includes a healthy perfect baby and a loving husband.

You’re thinking all of this when you hear steps at the hallway. You smile at yourself because Abe is back and when you look at the frame door you’re so concentrated in your own thoughts that it takes you a sec to react at the guy standing at it.

[He’s tall, with broad shoulders and he’s wearing a gray three-piece suit. His hair is dark and a little long, slicked back in waves. He must be around his thirties.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6b76cc03721c9560b3b76568e106418f/tumblr_pg8q3nSt5b1sxwxuj_540.jpg)

You stare at him blinking and then you finally react. “Excuse me, who are you? Are you looking for my husband?

Abe never brings people from work to the house but this guy, with his formal clothes, seems he knows Abe from the oil business.

The guy chuckles and shakes his head. Hands in his pockets, he speaks, “No, I’m not looking for your husband.”

An alarm inside of you goes on and you get up from the sofa. How did he get in here? And if he’s not looking for Abe, then what does he want? Panic overwhelms you as you think of Ollie, alone in his room.

“I must ask you to leave,” you stand up with your back straight, pretending to be brave. “My husband will arrive at any moment.”

“And what will that old man do? Hit me with his cane?” he scoffs.

You tighten your hands into fists, your nostrils flaring in anger. “Leave! Before I call the police.” This time you raise your voice.

“(Y/N),” he laughs. “It’s me. Your husband.”

“This isn’t funny. Leave, please.”

The guy walks into the living room, giving you no time to step back and in two lunges he’s in front of you.

“Girl, stop fooling around. I’m your husband,” he says.

That voice. Those words. The way he called you girl. Against all logic, you take a step at him to observe him better. Your jaw goes slack as you recognize that nose, those deep chocolate eyes, the pair of big ears and the pouty lips.

You palm his face to make sure he’s real, while he stays still, letting you touch you. The ultimate test is when you look down at his left hand and find Abe’s wedding ring on his finger.

Astonished, you stare at him with your mouth half open and your eyes wide open. The neurons in your brain desperately trying to connect the dots to give sense at this.

“Abe?” Your voice shakes as you say your husband’s name out loud.

“The one and only, girl.” He grins and before you faint, you recognize his smile.

* * *

“(Y/N), are you awake?”

You hear Abe’s voice as you wake up. You haven’t even opened your eyes and your head is spinning around.

You stretch your arm and find Abe’s arm, grabbing it, you say. “I had the weirdest dream. Like… it didn’t make sense.”

“It wasn’t a dream, (Y/N),” he sounds as if he was scolding you. “Open your eyes.”

“Uh?” You open your eyes and find the same guy from your dream, sitting on the bed next to you.

You jump out of the bed scared and realize it wasn’t a dream. At all.

“What did you do with Abe?” you accuse him. “Did you eat his soul or something?” It doesn’t make sense what you’re saying but how can you explain he has the same voice and facial features?

“Don’t be silly, girl,” he snorts. “Now, if you stop panicking, I’ll explain to you.” He gets up from the bed and you retreat in caution.

“Explain it now,” you order him. Your feet wanting to run off to Ollie’s room.

He deeply sighs and says, “For me to explain it to you, I need to show you.”

You doubt for a second but then he extends his hand, offering it to you. The same way your Abe does.

“Okay,” you accept not very sure. “But first I need to check my son.”

“You mean our son,” he corrects you. “Check the IPad, you’ll see he’s fine.”

Your eyes search for the device in the room and find it on your nightstand, taking glances at him, you check the screen and see Ollie is still sleeping. Well, at least that’s something.

“Let’s go,” you say and wait for him to take the lead. Before you exit the room, you see Abe’s cane on the floor and take it, in case you need to defend yourself.

* * *

“How do you know this part of the house?” you ask as he leads you to the basement. Since this is a mansion it’s kind of complicated to know the way to this place. Especially for someone who doesn’t live here.

“I’ve been living here for more years than you’ve been alive, I think I know the place.” Gosh, he’s acting as bitter as your husband.

The rest of the walk you do it in silence until you go downstairs to the huge basement. Oddly, it’s the first time you’re down here. Not because it was forbidden, but because you never need anything from this place.

Your pace slows down as you find a kind of fountain in the middle of the room. It’s a huge rectangle, like a pool and in the middle of it, there’s the fountain, pouring crystalline water. Why would Abe put a fountain in the middle of the basement?

“I don’t understand,” you say and frown. The water falling down and its sound as it splashes in the pool have you hypnotized.

“I’ve been an oil barren for eighty-two years. And one day, many years ago, while I was looking for oil in the ground, I found this fountain. The fountain of youth.”

You look at him, not understanding a single thing happening here but one. This man standing next to you is, in fact, your husband. You wouldn’t know how to explain it, you just know it. It’s him, only younger.

“Once I found it and knew what it was,” he continues. “I decided to build my home above it.”

“Fountain of youth as in you drink from it and stay young forever?” you doubt.

He nods. “The same one, girl.”

“But you were old when I met you! Like, super old!” you exclaim. This is getting weirder at each second.

“I must confess you something, my girl,” he looks down in sadness and doubts for a moment if he should continue. “When I met you, I was ready to die. Too tired of living a life alone, with no love, no family or friends. I thought you only wanted for my money so I didn’t bother to tell you the truth and decided to enjoy the days I have left by your company.”

“Abe,” a tear sliding down your cheek. “You know that’s not true.”

“I know it now,” he brushes off the tear from your cheek. “You showed me you loved me, no matter how old I was or the way I looked. And then, you gave me Oliver, my biggest achievement ever.”

You smile at how he expresses of you two and a question assaults your mind. “So why the change until now? I don’t get it.”

“The other day you made me realize I don’t want to die. At least not yet. I want to see Oliver grow up and enjoy my marriage with you.”

“And because we need you, daddy.” You timidly look up at him and smile.

Abe chuckles and takes your hands between his. “And I was thinking if you want of course, that you could drink from it and eerhm,” he coughs. “Be immortal with me.”

You know this is a big deal but you can’t help to giggle at his nervousness. He looks like a kid caught in a mischief.

“Do you really mean it, Abe? To spend all eternity with me?”

“Well, I…” he clears his throat. He really hates these cheesy things. “I’d like that, yes. Unless you don’t like my young appearance and prefer me old.”

You throw your head back in laughter. “Young or old, you’re equally handsome, Daddy. So, let’s take a drink, shall we?”

You notice a shade of pink in his cheeks but decide to stay quiet, sure that the almighty Parnassus will deny he blushes.

He bents down and takes a wine glass that’s on the floor, next to the fountain. Then, he sinks it in the water and once it’s full, he offers it to you.

“Cheers,” you say and take a big gulp from the glass. You keep drinking until it’s empty.

“Something’s wrong?” he asks.

“No,” you taste your lips. “It’s like normal water. Are you sure it worked?”

“Yes,” he laughs. “You just need one drink until next year. And you’ll be forever this age as long as you keep drinking from the fountain.”

“Do you think we can give Ollie a little? He’s so cute at this age,” you pout.  

“Ah, girl,” Abe sighs and throws an arm over your shoulder. “I think he’s too young to decide that. Let’s wait, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you groan and walk to the stairs. You take a quick glance at your handsome husband and you think you could get used to this. Except for one thing.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Could you still use your cane? I like it.”

Parnassus’s laugh resounds through the walls as he grips you harder against him.


End file.
